1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to urinal and incontinence control for the human male. More specifically, the invention relates to urinals for use with bed-ridden male patients and for control of incontinence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore hospitals and medical clinics have employed various types of urinal devices for bed-ridden male patients. Among these prior devices is the external catheter comprised of a condom with a hole for directing urine to a collection bag and adhesive gum for adhering the catheter to the patient's skin. Conventional external catheters of this type are not completely satisfactory in that they tend to come off the patient, and the adhesive seal can be easily broken resulting in leakage. The condoms are also relatively difficult to be placed on and removed from the patient. The need has been recognized for an improved urinal which is easier to use, is more secure against dislodgment and provides an effective seal over a longer period of time.
Various types of urine collection bags have been also provided in the prior art for control of male incontinence. Incontinence devices find use with paraplegics and other disabled persons who desire mobility. The prior art incontinence devices have a number of limitations and drawbacks. These include difficulties in maintaining the devices on the user over a period of time, and the tendency of the devices to leak.